


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by gemmywrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clingy Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmywrites/pseuds/gemmywrites
Summary: A collection of times when Peter and Tony have hugged/cuddled.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Put Your Head on My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from my tumblr blog @stealthstark !

Tony knew Peter was clingy. He’d been around the boy long enough to believe to have experienced every aspect of this trait. Apparently he was wrong. Sleepy Peter was a whole other story.

“Hi, Mr. Stark.” Peter greeted, words wrapped up in a yawn.

“Long day?” Tony questioned, watching Peter crawl into the limo.

The younger boy laid his bag on the seat beside him, sitting at a comfortable distance away from Tony.

“Yeah.” He admitted. The limo pulled away from the curb, starting their 3 hour long journey to the compound.

Peter stopped abruptly, like he had more to say, but looked as if he was caught up in making an important decision. Tony watched as Peter looked at the space between the two of them. He sat, waiting for Peter to continue speaking. The kid must have decided that it would probably be okay if he sat there, because he slid closer to close the gap between him.

“I just- sometimes there’s a lot to take in at school.” Peter exhales, and Tony realizes he’s talking about his enhanced senses. “I’m okay now. It didn’t build up like it has other times.”

“Good.” Tony confirms, because he doesn’t really know what else to say. Peter looks like he’s fighting sleep, and without even thinking Tony was wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

Peter leaned into Tony immediately, taking advantage of this moment to get as comfortable as possible. He angled his entire body towards Tony, wrapping one arm around him and resting his head on his shoulder. Surprised at how natural it seemed, to have Peter pressed into his side, Tony’s arm hovered above the boys back.

When had their relationship grown to this? Probably when Peter died and came back to life.

“Tony..” Peter’s voice was muffled by Tony’s shoulder, but he heard his name loud and clear.

Finally, the kid had called him by his first name.

“Yeah, kiddo?” Tony replied softly, glancing down to find a pair of brown doe eyes staring up at him.

“M’tired..” Peter confessed, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Tony chuckled, lightly rubbing Peter’s back as his eye’s slipped closed. He must have endured a lot of sensory input if it made him this tired.

When they arrived at the compound, it was dark outside. He tried to pull away from Peter, who’s hold hadn’t loosened despite falling asleep. As Tony opened the door, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back at Peter, expecting to find those brown eyes staring back at him, but instead all he saw was a boy deep in sleep.

Realization struck as Tony looked down at where Peter’s hand was attached to his shirt. In the midst of his sleep, Peter had managed to adhere himself to Tony. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be granted any freedom until Peter woke up, he settled for carrying him into the compound. Tony managed to tug Peter out of the limo with him, who wrapped himself around Tony as soon as there wasn’t a seat under him. Turning around to head towards the front entrance, he was met with a disapproving look from Happy.

“Really?” Happy asked, looking at how Peter clung to Tony.

“My forehead of security clearly didn’t do his job right because this kid is literally stuck to me.” Tony sassed back, knowing that Happy hated being called that.

The conversation must have woke Peter up, who shifted in Tony’s arms, the hand stuck to his shirt moving up to his shoulder.

“Is this a hug?” Peter murmured, shielding his eyes from the bright light of the compound by hiding his face in Tony’s neck.

“Yes.” Tony smiles, recalling their false alarm limo-hug.

“Hmm.. we’re not there yet.” Peter teases, but his words don’t match his actions.

“Pretty sure you are.” Happy’s jolting voice breaks through the warm silence, making Peter twitch slightly.

“Great one, Hap.” Tony digs, pretending to contemplate Happy’s words. “Was that off the top of your head?”

“Oh, shut up.”

—

Tony jogged down the stairs to his lab, wanting to get to work while his idea was fresh in his mind. Before the doors opened, FRIDAY spoke up. 

“I advise being quiet, Peter Parker is asleep.” She informed.

“What?” Tony asked as the glass doors slid open. “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?”

“You didn’t ask.”

He bee-lined straight for the couch, looking over the back to see not Peter but Spiderman sprawled out across the cushions. Tony sighed worriedly; debating if he should wake the kid up or not. Peter must have been seriously tired if he didn’t even take the suit off before crashing. He decided on letting Peter sleep, figuring the suit couldn’t be that uncomfortable and knowing that if the kid woke up he’d insist on helping Tony with whatever he was doing, despite how tired he was. 

Tony had barely began making a prototype for his next Spiderman suit when Peter’s heavy breathing caught his attention. He paused, listening to Peter shift around restlessly. Once a muffled whimper escaped through the kid’s mask, Tony abandoned his project and made his way towards Peter, who was now laying on his side. 

“Peter?” Tony whispered, gently touching his shoulder. “Wake up, kiddo.” 

The light pressure on his shoulder wasn’t enough. Peter cried out in his sleep, body rocking fitfully on the couch. His hand latched onto the armrest, gripping so tightly he began crushing the metal interior. 

“Hey.” Tony tried again. “Pete-”

Suddenly the eyes of the mask shot open, but instead of the usual white they were all black with a dialed red pupil. Instant kill mode. Before Tony could react Peter was up, perching on the deformed arm rest, eyes trained on Tony.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tony exclaimed, jumping back and putting his hands up. “It’s me, buddy. It’s me.”

Tony braced himself when Peter’s arm shot up, but instead of firing a web he ripped of his mask. It revealed a scared, broken boy, with tears streaming down his face. Tony’s tense stance deflated as he took in the sight of his kid. 

“Oh, Pete.”

“Mr. Stark-” They both vocalized at the same time, Tony’s voice saddened and Peter’s breaking halfway through. 

Tony opened his arms and Peter mimicked the action, sliding off the couch and into Tony’s embrace. Peter tried to stifle his sobs as he clung to him, practically a deadweight in Tony’s arms. 

“You’re okay, kid.” Tony soothed, feeling his shoulder dampen from Peter’s tears. One hand traveled up into Peter’s hair, his fingers running through the curls. “It was just a nightmare. You’re safe with me.” 

Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hold Peter up until he calmed down, Tony transferred them onto the couch, Peter falling into his lap. 

“You’re safe with me.”

—

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaims, barely giving the elevator doors time to open before he squeezes through them and dashes into the compound. 

Tony and Rhodey are sitting on the couch, their conversation coming to an abrupt stop the second Peter’s voice resonates through the room. Tony turns his head to watch as Peter hops over the back of the couch, landing in the space between the two men and ripping his backpack open. Quickly, he unloads his laptop along with a notebook and a pencil.

“What’s up, Pete?” Tony inquires, clearly amused by the boys frantic actions. 

“I have this math assignment due at 3:30, but I can’t figure out this problem! Please help me, I only have like five minutes before it’ll be late!” Peter explains, flipping to the right page in his notebook and loading up the textbook on his computer. 

“Peter, I don’t think you can get back to Queens in five minutes to turn it in anyways.” Tony chuckles, glancing at Rhodey who was smirking as well. 

“No, Mr. Stark, it’s due online!” Peter almost whined – as if that part should have been obvious – and slumped against Tony to show him the problem. 

Huh. They didn’t have that when he was in school. 

Rhodey sat back and observed the exchange. Despite how much Tony would deny thinking of Peter as his kid, moments like this made it quite obvious that he did. 

Tony figured out how to solve the problem right away, but when he offered to teach Peter how to solve it, the boy hastily refused. He quickly copied the work Tony had written down, rebutting all of Tony’s protests by reminding him of the due date. Peter scanned the page with his phone, visibly relaxing once the assignment was turned in. 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled, putting his notebook in his backpack but leaving his computer out. 

Instead of scooting away to create some personal space, Peter mushed his face into Tony’s shoulder and began showing him videos on his laptop. Rhodey took that as his cue to leave, watching Peter curl his body around Tony even more as he walked away. And he definitely saw when Tony leaned into Peter as well.


End file.
